


On Your Knees

by theswisswereright



Series: His Command, My Pivot [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, What Have I Done, bow chicka bow wow, sad attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswisswereright/pseuds/theswisswereright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash has had a pretty bad day. You're more than happy to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> So basically my kinks got all up on my newest fandom, and this was born. This is set sometime in Season 11, after the discovery of Freckles. 
> 
> I am considering making this a series featuring different kinks and different RvB characters, so if you have any suggestions for themes or characters, please let me know in the comments.

You could tell he was in a mood when he slammed open the door to your room. You had been rereading your favorite book for what felt like the three hundredth time, it having been one of your few possessions that survived the crash. When you heard the door slam against the wall from the force with which he had thrown it open, you looked up immediately, half from surprise and half from habit. No one else in the canyon would have entered without knocking, but the method of entry was what had you most concerned.

Your concern was not unfounded, as the first words out of his mouth after ripping off his helmet were, “On your knees.”

“What’s got the big, bad Freelancer so flustered?” you questioned as you unfolded yourself from your position on the bed.

That seemed to be the exact wrong thing to say, as his expression immediately turned stormy. “The radio still isn’t working, Tucker didn’t stop complaining for two hours of drills, and there is a giant robot that Caboose seems to think is his new puppy. I do not need additional attitude from you.” This last sentence was snapped out in a harsh tone, punctuated by Wash removing the codpiece of his armor and hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his undersuit.

You picked up your pace, assuming a familiar kneeling position at his feet with your hands behind your back and knees spread. The door was still wide open, but when you opened your mouth to point this out, you found yourself unceremoniously gripped by the hair and pulled forward onto Washington’s cock. You immediately began applying your tongue to the head and shaft, giving gentle suction as you took more of him into your mouth. If he was this agitated, you thought it best to take care of him first, and silently pray that no one else decided to pay you a surprise visit.

“Oh, fuck yes,” he hissed between his teeth, using his grip on your hair to move you in counterpoint to his thrusting hips. “That’s right. You’re going to do whatever I tell you to, aren’t you?”

You weren’t in a position to answer him verbally, but you made sure to make eye contact as you did your damnedest to take him all the way down your throat, figuring that to be affirmative enough. You’d long since disposed of your gag reflex, but his size was difficult for your average-sized mouth to accommodate. Your jaw was beginning to ache a little, but you also felt flutters of pride and arousal at being able to be useful for him.

“Yeah. I know you will,” Wash continued. “You’re mine, and you do what I say.” He removed one hand from its grip on your hair, pausing his thrusting to grip your jaw and push all the way in. You swallowed several times in a row, letting him feel your throat clenching around the head of his cock, while reaching out with your tongue to stroke the base. “You look so fucking good like this, on your knees with your mouth full of cock. You love it, don’t you?”  
He didn’t wait for your positive answer, and went back to fucking your mouth. The soreness in your jaw extended itself to your throat and tongue, but you refused to give Washington anything less than one hundred percent effort. You could feel yourself growing wetter, every push of his cock over your tongue like a lightning bolt straight down your spine. You were his to use, and he was using you, and that turned you on more than anything. 

“Fuck, I’m close.” His grip on your hair tightened, and the movements of his hips became even harder and more deliberate. “You want it?” He pulled himself from your mouth, looking down at you expectantly. You felt vaguely incomplete with his absence, and answered quickly so he would get back inside.

“Yes, please, I want your cum,” the words tumbled out in quick succession. “Please give it to me.”

That apparently wasn’t enough, though. “Where do you want it?”

You didn’t even have to think about that one. “Cum in my mouth, Wash, I want to taste it. I want to swallow it. Please.”

His face twitched slightly, in what might have been the world’s tiniest smile, and then he was shoving his cock back down your throat at a breakneck pace. You would have smiled too if your mouth hadn’t been occupied, but instead you just allowed yourself a moment of internal smugness. After a few more furious thrusts, Washington pulled you all the way down once again, and then froze as his orgasm took over. You felt him spurt into the back of your throat, warm and thick, and flexed your throat to swallow, milking him of the rest of his cum. When had finished, he released your hair, and you licked the head and shaft to clean off any remnants of his release before allowing his cock to fall from your lips. The taste of salt echoed on the back of your tongue, and you were slightly messy with your own saliva, but you also felt calm and proud. You had done a good job, and you allowed yourself to enjoy that knowledge, even though the copious slickness between your thighs begged for attention.

Wash let out a heavy breath, adjusted his undersuit bottom to cover up, and ran a gloved hand through his blond hair. “Thank you,” he said matter-of-factly, reaching down a hand to help you up from the floor. “I really needed that.”

You let him lead you over to sit down on the bed, while he occupied himself with removing the rest of his armor. When he’d finished lining up the pieces neatly, he joined you on the bed. The calm you’d felt moments ago was receding, and the throbbing of your clit was becoming unbearable, making you shift and cross your legs. This behavior did not go unnoticed.

“Something you want to ask for?” he asked. You could hear the tease in his voice, and met his eyes to see a genuine smile on his face for the first time that day.  
“…No.” It was the proper answer, even if it wasn’t the truth.

“That’s right. Good girl,” he replied, smile still in his eyes. “And why not?”

“Because you’ll give it to me when I deserve it.” You dropped your gaze at this admission, hoping that maybe you deserved it after this latest encounter.

“Exactly. And?”

You looked up again, blushing furiously at having to repeat the next part. “I don’t get it until you give it to me.”

“Right again.” There was a lull in the conversation. You did your best to ignore your aching cunt, trying to be content with the knowledge that Wash was pleased with you, that you had been a good girl for him. Even so, you couldn’t stop fidgeting, and his eyes dropped to your shifting hips. “I think you’ve done well today.”

You couldn’t help the hopeful look that entered your eyes when you looked up at him. He flashed you a mischievous grin and leaned back onto his hands. “Give me about two minutes and I’ll get started on giving it to you.”

A small noise escaped your lips as your eyes were drawn back to the open door, and he followed the path of your gaze. “Oh, damn,” Wash blushed as he finally noticed the gaping entryway, proving that it was possible to go from Super Dom to Super Dork in a matter of minutes. “Maybe we close the door first.”


End file.
